How to get the Rose Weasley
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy finds himself to be a part-Veela, and his life Mate is none other than the fiery Rose Weasley. Please leave a Review, tell me how I've done, thanks! Naturally, I don't own any of the characters! I forgot to write the disclaimer in the story!


Summary: A brief and cute Scorpius-Rose I had in mind before I get any more ideas for my

other Dark and more lengthy Dray-Mione fic. Scorpius is a Veela and wants his Chosen Mate, Rose Weasley. Hinted Dray-Mione. There just aren't enough of those stories about this ship.

Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own any HP charters!

The Slytherin Prince, Scorpius Malfoy, was now sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his friends. He was in his third year, and was idly chatting away with his closest friends from Slytherin, Nott, and Zabini. They were at least, smarter than Crabe and Goyle, and could hold an intelligent and interesting conversation with him. Then, he sensed and felt Rose Weasley near the compartment. She was buying foods from the Trolley. How he wanted to get her some! Alas, he knew she'd never ever accept anything from him. He despaired at these thoughts.

Flashback (when he was living in his Home, Malfoy Manor)

_Before his first year at Hogwarts, he learnt from his parents that he was a part-Veela. Meaning he had a life-long Mate, and had to live with her forever or else suffer greatly. He had till his 18th birthday, exactly 7 years to find her, to mark her and bond with her. _

_He asked his parents if they were Veelas too. Draco Malfoy answered yes, he was one, Astoria said no, she was a normal witch. And he asked also about his Mate, who was his Father's Chosen one? Malfoy Sr waited some time before answering his son: _

"_Your Mother wasn't my One and only One. Hermione Granger was." _

"_But how did you survive, Father, as I understand Veelas have to live with their Mates…. or suffer a painful fate?" _

"_I did not have enough Veela blood in me for that, so I survived, but barely." Indeed, his Father looked broken down, damaged, instead of proud or arrogant. _

Back to the present days on the train

Rose Weasley! The poor Veela wailed in pain as he said her name out loud. His other friends were concerned about him, finding his behaviour odd. Nott and Zabini both asked him:

"What about her?"

"I have to make her fall in love with me, and to bond with her, because I'm a Veela and she's my mate". He confessed all in one breath. His friends gasped with incredulity and some got literally shocked by these news.

"Merlin, you, a Veela and your Mate is none other than Rose Weasley? She's never going to like you, you two are never going to work!" Zabini said.

"Thanks Zabini, that's one way to encourage your friend! So, anyone has a plan to get Rose Weasley to like me back and in my bed?"

"I have one, if you care to listen, but it's a bit cunning, and you'll need to play your part convincingly."

"Go on, Nott, I'm all ears!"

"I'm going to beg her to come in the Slytherin Common Room on Christmas as a gift for you, telling her she's the only thing you wanted for the day."

"Clever idea, but is she going to say yes?" Scorpius was worried she'd flat out refuse his mate's request.

"Don't worry, I'll somehow make it work, mate, but you'll have to be nicer to her, show her you've improved, no name-calling, no insulting her over the year,"

Around the Holidays in Scorpius and Rose's 3rd year, somewhere in Hogwarts

"Please Weasley, just this once, come to the Slytherin Common Room! Scorpius really only asked for you for Christmas, give the poor bloke a chance, he's changed!"

"Like Hell I will, Nott! And god knows what you're planning with him and your Slytherin friends" Rose, at first, as Scorpius expected, blatantly refused Nott's crazy request.

"I swear on my House's honour, I'm not plotting anything evil! Think about it, he never once was nasty to you, never once insulted your family or called you a half-blood this year. He's been a good boy this whole year! You'll have to give him some credit for that! Look, I'll do anything for you if you accept! Besides, some of us Slytherins want peace with the Gryffindors."

Rose's eyes flashed. Anything, did she hear correctly? He did say anything, right?

"You said anything, right? Well, promise to avenge my Honour if that blond Snake does something to me. And you said he wanted to make peace with me?" Rose was curious about that. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to give Scorpius Malfoy a chance, and to go against her dad's wish.

"I promise I will avenge you if any Slytherin does anything to you, that includes sneering at your House, your family or your bloodline! Nott answered dramatically.

Rose agreed and said out loud to herself: "Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?"

In the Snakes' Nest

Scorpius Malfoy was pacing in the Slytherin Common Room, with his snowy white wings spread open. And everyone was trying to calm him down and Nott reassured him again and again that his Mate would be there with him for Christmas. The part-Veela had grown wings, because he was seriously too excited to see his Mate and to be with her for the day. The night before, he wasn't able to sleep.

"What's taking her so long" asked an exasperated Scorpius Malfoy, to no one in particular.

Rose Weasley climbed the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room, gave the password Nott told her and the Slytherin Ghost let her in. So far, so good. Nothing fishy or suspicious! When she got in the Common Room, the first shock she got was to see Scorpius Malfoy, her School rival , winged, looking like an Angel.

"Oh my!" Was her stunned reaction.

"Beautiful, isn't he? You see, our dear Scorpius Malfoy is a Veela, and his Veela self chose you to be his Mate forever." Nott explained to her.

"You really came, Rose!" Malfoy, she could see, was too excited to see her.

"Yes, I came, your friend here begged me to come on your behalf, I must say, he does really care for you, which is why I decided to come in the first place. So, what do you want to do today, Malfoy?"

"Oh and Rose, I'm Scorpius, not Malfoy! Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked with timidity, afraid she might reject him.

"Yes, where to?" Scorpius Malfoy took his Mate's hand and flooed them to his Home, Malfoy Manor. There, they met Scorpius' parents and his grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy. They greeted them nicely and asked them to spend the day there. Rose rather enjoyed herself, and Malfoy didn't do anything to her during her time in the Manor. At the end of the day, Scorpius Malfoy asked her shyly:

"So, have you changed your mind? Will you be my Mate and bond with me when we're going to be adults?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that, Scorpius."

The End


End file.
